Містер Берк
|Похідні = ОЗ: 85→125→ |Навички = Бартер: 84→100 Холодна зброя: 80→100 Красномовство: 84→100 |Рівень = 1→20→ |Файл діалогу = |Актор = Борис Репетур («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = MisterBurke |Додатково = 100px Берк Fallout Shelter }} Містер Берк ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, права рука Алістера Тенпенні у 2277 ріку. Опис Берк — загадкова особистість, досвідчений і освічений чоловік, який має навички найманця, вбивці і дипломата. Йому відомі поняття «природний відбір та Дарвиновская премія. Після подій експедиції в форте Костянтин у 2257 ріку Берк знайомиться з Алістером Тенпенні, наймається до нього і поселяється в башті з метою пошуку і залучення заможних мешканців у Тенпенні-Тауер. У кінцевому рахунку, Берк виконав своє завдання, чим приємно здивував Алістера та інших. Надалі Тенпенні доручав йому безліч інших завдань і робіт, а Берк чудово з ними справлявся і заробив довіру у мешканців вежі. Згодом, дізнавшись про вдачу Тенпенні і інших жителів, Берк завів порядок, який влаштовував всіх, при цьому Алістер, задовольняючись нинішнім становищем, надалі часто не мав можливості попросити про щось. Далі Берку виділили номер у пентхаусах, однак найчастіше він проводить там мало часу''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 382.. Надалі Берк був врятований групою професійних найманців на чолі з Густаво, після чого останній отримав пропозицію стати шефом охорони Тенпенні-Тауер''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 95.. Густаво не відмовився від такої можливості і погодився піти на умови Берка і Тенпенні. Після кількох років служби до 2277 ріку Алістер довірив Берку свої активи і дозволив йому займатися своїм бюджетомDialogueExportAllistairTenpenny.txt. Відійшовши від своїх справ за активного і поступливого Берка, Тенпенні почав рідко залишати свої апартаменти на самому верху башти. Це безумство, доступне тільки дуже багатим людямЗавантажувальні екрани Fallout 3., з часом, із-за нудьги, перейшло в капризи — Алістер поскаржився, «що купа металу, яка височіла на горизонті з балкону його вежі, трохи псує вигляд». Почувши це Берк запропонував допомогу, сказавши, що Мегатонну можна підірвати її ж бомбою, влаштувавши тим самим «святковий феєрверк». Алістер не відмовився від такої задумки і вирішив довірити Берку чергову справу. Берк попрямував у місто і дізнався про те, що бомба в Мегатонне нестабільна і понині може бути активована. Алістер порекомендував Берку по можливості евакуювати людей з міста. Берк розповідаючи про свою задумом людям в місті, намагався умовити деяких жителів піти з міста, але ті відповіли відмовою. Бесіда з Енді Сталом, власником «Латунного ліхтаря», з приводу плану про знищення міста і пропозиції перемістити його ресторан на краще, більш безпечного і прибуткового місця''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 60., залишилася безрезультатною. Самий значимий діяч в місті, Колін Моріарті, був сповіщений щодо задумки з бомбою і вирішує Берку не допомагати або якось сприяти. Втім, протидіяти йому Колін теж не вирішуєтьсяТермінал Моріарті.. Оскільки бажаючих і досвідчених людей в плані розборок в стародавньому атомної зброї не знайшлося, Берк вирішив затриматися в місті — він купує собі хижку і став вишукувати людей, які могли б йому допомогти. Він став щодня приходити в салун Моріарті і чекати чоловіка, який буде готовий приєднати імпульсний заряд до бомби і активувати детонатор, тим самим здійснивши підрив міста. Протидіяти у відкриту Берку вирішується тільки Лукас Сіммс, місцевий шериф, який за раніше проведених нападів рейдерів на Мегатонну став уважніше придивлятися до тих, що прийшли в місто і активніше стерегти дорогу до бомби. Раніше Берк не викликав у Сіммса великих підозрінь, а сам шериф поки не знаходить підстав для арешту і виставлення Берка з міста. З-за того, що Сіммс пильно стежить за безпекою міста, Берк дуже сильно злюбив його і називає його настирливим «мером і шерифом міста-смітника». Берк намагається сховатися в барі і не потрапляти йому на очі. Тепер же він скромно чекає в одному з крісел бару, поки не знайдеться «який-небудь опортуніст», готовий активувати бомбу. Містер Берк проводить свій час в салуні Моріарті, випиваючи і розмовляючи з Коліном Моріарті, або задає гулю Харе важливі питання про вплив радіації на його, гуля, тіло і про те, як жити серед необлученного населення. Також він любить поїсти в ресторані «Латунний ліхтар», де може стежити за атомною бомбоюFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 86.. Розпорядок дня У Мегатонне Містер Берк весь свій час проводить у салуні Моріарті. Перебравшись з Мегатонни в Тенпенні-Тауер, Берк буде проявляти діяльність в пентхаусах — прокинувшись о 6:00, він буде снідати у себе в кімнаті. Після цього він буде займатися справами за своїм робочим столом допізна, до 22:00, після чого відправиться спати. Інвентар Fallout 3 * Кількість генерується випадковим чином ** Не зберігається в інвентарі, дається Подорожньому в ході діалогу *** Якщо Самотній Подорожній має здатність «Законник» і вб'є Берка Fallout Shelter Квести Містер Берк дасть завдання Самотньому Подорожньому належно підготувати бомбу до підриву, приєднавши до атомної бомби імпульсний заряд, який і видає. За скоєння останнього Берк відправиться в Тенпенні-Тауер і буде чекати Подорожнього на балконі містера Тенпенні, де Подорожній повинен активувати перемикач для ініціювання запуску бомби. За скоєнні роботи Берк видає нагороду — 500 або 1000 кришок і свідоцтво власності Самотнього Подорожнього. Якщо взяти імпульсний заряд, але знешкодити бомбу і залишити Берка в живих, то група найманців компанії «Кіготь» знайде Самотнього Подорожнього і спробує вбити. Обшукавши їх тіла, можна знайти контракт на вбивство, підписаний якимось «Б», це і буде Берк''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 305.. Відхилення пропозиції Берка при зустрічі з ним призведе до аналогічної зустрічі з найманцямиЯкщо у Подорожнього «позитивна» карма, то найманці компанії «Кіготь» все одно будуть намагатися його вбити, незалежно від того, як пройдено квест «Сила Атома».. Якщо Подорожній не захоче підривати Мегатонну, то він може здати містера Берка шерифа міста Лукасу Симмсу. У цьому випадку шериф негайно відреагує і після тривалої розмови з Берком візьме його під арешт. Погодившись на це, Берк, зробивши вигляд, що збирається піти за Сіммсом, зробить йому смертельний постріл своїм пістолетом. Після цього події Берк зникне в невідомому напрямку, а Подорожньому скаже, що його чекають неприємності із-за його витівки. В разі того, якщо Подорожній є жінкою, можна скористатися наявною здатністю «Чорна вдова» щоб безперешкодно підняти ціну за справу або умовити Берка відмовитися від виконання задуманого, сказавши, що вона тут живе. В останньому випадку Берк не подужає вплив Самотньої Путницы і закохається в неї; покине салун і відправиться в невідомому напрямку, сказавши, що придумає відмовку для Тенпенні, і пізніше почне писати Подорожньому-дівчині чотири любовні послання, які буде передавати через Коліна Моріарті. Незважаючи на це, контракт на вбивство все одно буде в силі. Згідно з листами Берк буде дуже сильно зайнятий справами для Тенпенні і не може знайти кого-небудь, щоб прислали за нею, своєї улюбленої пташкою і просить її залишитися в Мегатонне. Через два листи Берк все ще скаржиться на нестерпність роботи для«загального блага» і просить написати йому листа в Тенпенні-Тауер. В останньому листі Берк приходить до висновку, що їм із-за своєї сильної зайнятості їм не судилося бути разом і він наполягає на тому, щоб ця романтика закінчилася, а сам він міг далі творити справи «в ім'я людства, в ім'я побудови нового світу». В разі того. якщо Подорожній висловить Берку сумніви щодо своїх здібностей. той порадить знайти Лео Става та придбати в нього хімікати для зосередження. С'юзен Ланкастер у разі переконливої спроби Самотнього Подорожнього ідеї заселити Тенпенні-Тауер гулями переїде в номер Берка, кажучи про те, що той все одно в ньому рідко з'являється. Пізніше, з поверненням БеркаПри установці імпульсного заряду і подальшої розмови з Берком, Сьюзен знайде підхід до справи, який буде проявлятися у вигляді спільного співжиття — в денні години по понеділках, середах і п'ятницях Містер Берк буде спати зі С'юзен Ланкастер. У подальшому розвитку квесту, з результатом «мирного» заселення гулей, Містер Берк буде єдиною людиною, який з колишніх жителів Тенпенні-Тауер опиниться в живих установки імпульсного заряду і подальшої розмови з Берком. Берк дізнається про вбивство Тенпенні гулями і не противиться їм в їх діях, натякаючи Рою у своїх розмовах про те, що нічого не має проти гулей, небезпечний в бою і що він повинен завершити справу з підривом Мегатонни. Насправді Рой Філліпс трохи наляканий присутністю Берка, і той дозволяє колишньому помічнику Тенпенні і Самотньому Подорожньому, який провів їх у вежу, довести знищення Мегатонни до кінця''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор. 270.. У цьому моменті примітний розмова між Роєм і Берко: Якщо Самотній Подорожній допоміг Рою Філіпсу захопити Тенпенні-Тауер до завершення квесту «Сила Атома» з підривом міста, то надалі Рой Філліпс зробить Берка своєю правою рукою і той залишиться в башті. Містер Берк на питання про те, що такий Містер Краулі лише частково згадає, що він тільки чув про нього від Алістера на той момент, коли ще не був з ним знайомий. Примітки * Берк може бути убитий без страху відплати з боку населення Мегатонни. * Якщо надіти костюм головний убір вбитого Берка, Лукас Сіммс скаже Подорожньому: «''Ти в його костюмі. Це що, жарт?» * Берк є одним з дев'яти названих персонажів в базовій грі, який має показник карми «дуже злий». * В ''керівництві гри згадується, що Берк рідко відвідує свій Будинок у МегатонніFallout 3 Prima Official Guide, стор 365: Burke is usually in Moriarty's, so there's little chance of him coming home. Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 389: there's little chance of Burke coming home.. * Незважаючи на те, що Берк має в центрі Мегатонни будинок, на момент дій гри він ніколи туди не загляне, він навіть не має ключа від нього. * Ключ від будинку Містера Берка був вирізаний з гри. * редакторі G.E.C.K. є дані про те, що Берк періодично міг ходити по Мегатонне — з восьмої ранку до восьмої вечора він сидить в салуні Моріарті, після чого покидає бар і відправляється до себе в будинок, де спить до 6 ранку. Після пробудження він снідає і відправляється в салун. У понеділок, п'ятницю і середу Берк відвідує «Латунний ліхтар», він там буває з 10:00 до 14:00. Проте ці дії за умовами гри не активовані. * У додатку Point Lookout під час виконання квесту «Прогулянка з духами», Самотній Подорожній, під галлюциногенним дією насіння панги, переживає бачення, в якому Берк, відомий якМістер Брек», є разом з атомною бомбою. * В Fallout Shelter Містер Берк є унікальним персонажем, якого можна отримати випадковим чином, витягнувши відповідну картку з призового ланчбокса. Цитати * «Ось це так. Саме тоді, коли я майже розлучився з надією. Дорогий мій хлопчик, я щасливий з тобою познайомитися. Мене звуть містер Берк. А ти — що ж, ти явно не з мешканців цього смердючого болота. Одне це робить тебе непересічною особистістю''». * «''Якщо хочеш зберегти всі пальці на руках, не розпускай їх''» (при спробі крадіжки речей з кишень) * «''Туди вхід суворо заборонений і мешканцям, і гостям. Спускатися в підвал може тільки Густаво і техніки. Аварійний вихід зараз перекритий, від гулей та іншої нечисті. Тому і людей на прогулянки ми туди не пускаємо''» (про аварійні тунелі) * «''Ми стримуємо ситуацію''» (щодо гулей в Тенпенні-Тауер) * «Я більшу частину життя провів, керуючи різноманітними активами... містера Тенпенні. Так що мене особисто це мало стосується. Тим не менш, вид гулей — гірке нагадування про те, що не всі навколо ще відповідає вченню містера Тенпенні про світле і безтурботному майбутньому. Так що, само собою, питання про те, чи жити тут гулям — просто не варто''». * «''Якщо ти можеш впоратися з цим краще шефа Густаво — може, тобі варто сходити до нього і просвітити його. У мене зараз дуже багато термінових справ. З твого дозволу...» * «, ''Гм. Раджу тобі говорити чемніше. Іди, просвіти на цей рахунок шефа Густаво. А у ''поплічника зла занадто багато справ». * «''Це куточок Утопії, оазис серед пусток. Тенпенні — справжній провидець. І я в міру сил допомагаю йому втілити в життя його Генеральний План. Ця вежа — символ справжнього прогресу в світі! Люди на все готові, аби сюди потрапити. Он, хоч гулей запитай''». * «''Сіммс — ідіот. Він пижиться тим, що називає себе мером і шерифом цієї смітника''». * «''Безсумнівно. Кожен з нас господар свого слова. Захотів — дав, захотів — взяв назад. Думаю, я можу влаштувати тобі премію в 500 кришечок, крім основної оплати. Коли все буде зроблено, відшукаєш мене в Тенпенні-Тауер. Це до південно-захід звідси, досить далеко, щоб вибух нам не погрожував. Не помилишся. Питання є?» * «ЩО? У тебе останні мізки вибило?! Та ти хоч уявляєш, скільки у нас часу пішло, щоб привести в дію цей план? Кілька тижнів підготовки - все нанівець. Ніякими словами не висловити те презирство, що я зараз до тебе відчуваю. Це була велика помилка з твого боку. І одного разу... одного разу ти НЕОДМІННО про неї пошкодуєш''». * «''Не вистачає освіти, так? Тобі і не треба ні в чому розбиратися, просто прийміть імпульсний заряд до детонатора. Якщо зайдеш у глухий кут, поговори з Лео Ставом. Можливо, у нього знайдеться що-небудь тобі в допомогу, для зосередження. Репутація у нього відповідна''». * «''Категорично виключено! Містечко, люди, це все одно! Жертва в ім'я світлого майбутнього. Запевняю тебе, мертвими вони коштують вдесятеро дорожче, ніж живими''» (про попередження жителів Мегатонни про підрив бомби) * «Я вкрай не раджу тобі це робити. Якщо ти спробуєш перешкодити моєму наймачеві, це дуже погано для тебе закінчиться''». * «''Тобі є сенс у цьому питанні стати на бік мого наймача. Інакше твоє життя ризикує зробитися дуже нестерпним''». * «''Ніколи про такому не чув. Постій. Здається, я пригадую, що Алістер Тенпенні про нього якось згадував. Щось про роботу. Це було перед тим, як ми з ним познайомилися''». * «''Чекай, поки я тебе не викликом. Я за тобою пошлю, коли закінчу парочку справ на пустищах''» (Берк, закоханий у Чорну вдову, залишає салун Моріарті) * «''Отже. Ти і є наш геніальний сапер. Довгі тижні очікування і спостереження — все нанівець! Тобі не слід було поспішати. Порада на майбутнє: звикай спати упівока''». * «''Хіба ти не бачиш? Ти вільний агент! У тебе тут немає прихильностей, ніякого інтересу до справ цього поселення. Мегатонна для тебе нічого не значить! Я уявляю деяких... заінтересованих осіб, які вважають це місто, цю Мегатонну, прикрим плямою на квітучому міському пейзажі. Якщо це поселення раптом зникне...... Та хто взагалі це помітить? Вже звичайно не ми з тобою...» * «Ні, я всього лише рекрутер. Справжнє задоволення дістанеться ТОБІ. Не вибухнула атомна бомба в місті, названому на її честь, зовсім не протухла. Їй досить лише невеликого поштовху. У мене є імпульсний заряд. Його досить під'єднати до бомби, а потім ти активуєш його з безпечного укриття. Легкі гроші, погодься''». * «Ну... Я... загалом... Звичайно, немає... Зізнаюся, я ніколи раніше не зустрічав таких жінок, як ти. Це все змінює... Не знаю, що мені сказати Тенпенні... Що-небудь придумаю... Почекай мене тут, моя радість. Мені потрібно завершити одну важливу справу. Але довго чекати не доведеться. Я скоро за тобою пошлю''» (Берк закохався в Самотню Подорожню) * «''На мене не в перший раз наставляють гармату. Якщо у тебе вистачить мудрості, ти швидко зрозумієш, що я дожив до цього моменту''». * «''Дуже небагатьох людей можна переконати за допомогою зброї''». * «''Чарівно. Боюся, мені слід повідомити, що твої дипломатичні таланти не на висоті. В інший раз краще не позорься''». * «''Зроби це! Підірви бомбу, і разом ми покладемо початок нового століття процвітання!» * «От пощастило, так пощастило! Я так хотів сьогодні видати дарвіновскую премію» (у разі атаки) * «А мені здавалося, день буде нудний''» (початок бійки) * «Ти взагалі знаєш, хто я?» (початок бійки) * «Тільки пошив костюм на замовлення!» (при атаці на Берка) * «Повір, зі мною краще не зв'язуватися''» (на початку бою) * «''А тепер давайте поговоримо як дорослі, культурні люди'' (припинення бою) * «''З часом, коли плани Тенпенні втіляться в життя, гулі та інші помилки природи назавжди відійдуть у минуле. Нині ми терпимо позбавлення - але в майбутньому нам воздасться сторицею. І не варто занадто довго думати над тим, на чиїх кістках ми його побудуємо''». * «''Апатія — лише один із симптомів охопила всіх недуги. В майбутньому у людей знову з'являться ідеали і прокинеться бойовий дух. Як у містера Тенпенні. А тепер. З твого дозволу...» * «Скажи. Тобі набридла ця бренная життя?» (в разі відмови Берку і його пришестя в Тенпенні-Тауер) * «Ну ось. А адже багатство було у тебе в руках. Тепер тебе можна тільки пожаліти. СИЛЬНО пошкодувати». (в разі відмови Берку і його пришестя в Тенпенні-Тауер) * Ще раз дякую тобі за сприяння прогресу» (після підриву бомби) Поява За лаштунками * Персонаж Містер Берк був придуманий і написаний Емілем Пальяруло, а самого Берка озвучив , який також озвучив Люсьєна Лашанса з w:c:ru.elderscrolls:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Використавши зловісний голоси Люсьєна, Уес Джонсон трохи додав більш ділового акценту в голосі Берка, тим самим трохи змінивши звучанняІнтерв'ю з Уесом Джонсоном від 2.12.2008: Mr Burke was the easiest of them all to do, because Emil had written him with me in mind after our work together on Oblivion. He wanted someone who was basically Lucien Lachance's Dark Brother from another Mother. So I used the sinister, unctuous tones of Lucien, made them more corporate and stripped the very slight accent off of him. They are slightly different voices, but they are enough alike that you will recognize it immediately. Especially Burke's very first line, which was very Lucien.. * У версії гри для японського ринку можливість підриву бомби була вирізана з-за подій в Хіросімі і Нагасакі в 1945 році допомогою видалення з гри Містера Берка. Галерея FO3BurkeNoHatGlasses.jpg|Берк без капелюха і очок Conflict.jpg|Арешт Берка Сіммсом Mr. Burke draws down on Lucas Simms.jpg|Викручування з конфліктуnoicon Mister Break.jpg|Поява галюцинації Берка у Пойнт-Лукауте MrBurkeCA.jpg|Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича FO3 atomic bomb endslide 2.jpg|Містер Берк з Алістером в фінальних слайдах «''Імпульсна закладена вибухівка? Чудово! Чудово! А. Напруга витає в повітрі. Чи Не правда? Коли втомишся насолоджуватися моментом, можеш насолодитися натисненням кнопки. Так, і бережи очі. Спалах буде яскравіше яскравого''».noicon FO3 atomic bomb endslide 3.jpg|«''Боже мій... яка неймовірна краса... який очисний світло. Хм... Постривай, я зберуся з думками. А тобі, я вважаю, не терпиться забрати свою винагороду. Мені доручили передати тобі запрошення оселитися в Тенпенні-Тауер. Ось ключ і дарчий на твої нові апартаменти. Це на останньому поверсі, перші двері праворуч від ліфта. Сподіваюся, тобі сподобається''».noicon Примітки }} ‏‎ de:Burke (Fallout 3) en:Burke (Fallout 3) es:Burke (Fallout 3) fi:Burke (Fallout 3) pl:Burke ru:Мистер Бёрк Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Персонажі Fallout Shelter Категорія:Мешканці Мегатонни Категорія:Персонажі Братства Сталі Категорія:Шпигуни та диверсанти Категорія:Найманці Категорія:Люди